


pieces

by spoke



Category: The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: Gen, Rêveurs, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grassangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/gifts).



In this tent, the walls are pure white, all but one. 

The farthest wall is a mass of curling black. As you get closer, the lines become more distinct. You realize that you’re looking at a puzzle. The lines move as slowly as the statues outside, so it takes some time to see the images chasing each other through the patterns.

Here, a cat chasing bird. There, a dog following the cat.

A dragon. The moon.

A woman with an umbrella, and a man without. The lines that show it is raining are so thin as to be nearly invisible.


End file.
